bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Damian ps/Bendy will return...
Ten blog będzie poświęcony wszystkiemu co związane z #BendyWillReturn, zobaczymy czy się uda czy będzie tak jak z moimi poprzednimi blogami ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ From the desk of Joey Drew - February 10th, 1931 Więc ciekawy jest rok w którym Joey to nagrał, 1931, dwa lata po założeniu Joey Drew Studios. Czemu ten rok mnie ciekawi? Cóż, Joey mówi że to będzie duży rok dla Joey Drew Studios więc już po odejściu Henry'ego, ale czemu? Gdy wchodzimy do Heavenly toys i Music Department Henry mówi że tego nie poznaje i że studio bardzo się rozrosło, więc wierze że to w tym roku powstało jedno i drugie, Joey mówi również "'Knocking out few walls! '''Putting in few desks!" praktycznie cytat Henry'ego z rozdziału 1 " ''Look like they '''knocked out a wall '''or two after I left ", to działo się po tym jak Henry odszedł, czyli Henry pracował w studiu tylko przez rok. Zdaje się też że gdy Henry był jeszcze w studiu, pracował już z sporą grupą ludzi, Joey mówi "And, my friends" czyli już pracowników trochę było. Końcówka "Joey Drew studios will bring dreams... To life" jak na moje nawiązuje do całej akcji z Ink Machine. Ostatnia ciekawa rzecz to sam design kasety, wygląda dużo realistyczniej niż te w grze, co sugeruje że tak wyglądały kasety w prawdziwym życiu (Apartament Joey'ego), co pasuję do teori że świat Bendy and the ink machine to jakiś alternatywny kreskówkowy wymiar... Ale o tym... Kiedy indziej. Edit 1: Henry opuścił studio około 1930! Jest za dużo dowodów. List Joey'ego mówił że Henry opuścił studio 30 lat temu a gra dzieje się około 1963 (Sierpień), 33 lata. Tabliczka Henry'ego w archiwach mówi że opuścił studio około 1930. Message from Wally Franks - March 5th, 1933 Ta wiadomośc ani nie potwierdza ani nie obala mojej poprzedniej teorii. Cytując "Another big day at Joey Drew Studios", czyli to co mówiłem ostatnio, dużo nowych wielkich rzeczy działo się w Joey Drew Studios od 1931. Ta wiadomość potwierdza że Wally to jeden z pierwszych pracowników, mówi że jest dużo więcej ludzi w studiu niż kiedyś. Cała część o Susie jest dość... Smutna? Okazuje się że ona była jeszcze milsza niż mogło się wydawać, czemu to jest smutne? Wierząc że Alice to Susie pokazuje co Joey z nią zrobił, z bardzo miłej osoby, do seryjnego mordercy kreskówkowych psów i innych tych rzeczy. Wally sugeruje że pomiędzy Susie i Sammy coś było ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), dodatkowo Alice w rozdziale trzecim mówi że Sammy był bardzo przystojny ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), a widzieliście ten zaktualizowany model Sammy'ego? Jaki on u m i ę ś n i o n y ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), ( ͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °) . Z tej wiadomości więcej wyciągnąć nie mogę, niestety, więc jak na razie... I'm outta here! Bendy will return* Więc dziś na twiterze dostaliśmy nowy teaser, nie mówi on za dużo czyli to nie będzie długie. Na dole jest potwierdzenie że to jakiś Horror "In another grpping episodic horror game". Strasznie ciekawi mnie linia "Studio you know well... or at least think you do", czyli w Batim nie widzieliśmy większości studia?! Całego na pewno nie ale większość raczej tak... Prawda? Jak duże jest to studio? Ile to ma pięter!? Chociaż fakt faktem Allison w rozdziale 5 mówi nam o piętrach na których nie byliśmy. Dobra, więcej z tego nie wycisnę. Message from Thomas Connor - November 12th, 1943 Emm.... Tu nie ma za dużo do gadania... Szczerze to ta wiadomość trochę mnie zawiodła, ta wydaję się być tu tylko bo "No czeba iść w kolejnośći", czyli idąc tą regułą następny będzie Sammy, Norman i potem Susie. Co do tej reguły to po Susie nie wiem.. Bo Jack Fain miał rolę tak dużą jak ta jedna bekonowa zupa w pokoju Alice, to samo tyczy się Shawna, Granta i Lacie, chociaż szczerze po pisaniu pewnej historii strasznie polubiłem te postacie ale ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. To może Bertrum? A po nim? Drugi od Joey'ego Drew¯\_(ツ)_/¯? A może nas twórcy zaskoczą? Na przykład Allison? Ale nie wiem... Dobra może teraz do tego nagrania bo jak na razie to tylko o jakiejś regułę która może nie istnieć... Oke, to po pierwsze, TAK wszyscy rozumieją jaki to Joey był zły -_-, wszyscy to zrozumieli jakiś rok temu. Po drugie, Thomas ma jednak brudne ręce, o jezu to brzmi dziwnie, w sensie że jednak taki dobry to on nie jest, bo jednak cytując "you feel that bad pain in your gut... that you're doing something bery wrong", może mieć związek z Ink Machine i... Emm... Zabijaniem ludzi? Czy co oni tam robili, ale wracając może te całe rury doprowadzały atrament to Ink Machine i robi te całe bezkształtne ślimaki a Tomuś czuję się z tym źle, znaczy czuł się źle.. czy coś takiego. I na koniec... Nie Thomas, jak uderzysz głową w ścianę 100 razy to nie "przyzwyczaisz się" tylko się wykrwawisz. Message from Susie Campbell - August 2nd, 1932 Susie! Nareszcie Susie! I to jeszcze Susie przed tym jak oszalała! Dobra do tematu, nareszcie nie ma narzekania na Joey Drew! Po tylu nagraniach! Ale coś o Susie, ona brzmi dużo smutniej niż w rozdziale 2, ona aż tak kochała bycie Alice? Jezu historia Susie robi się bardziej i bardziej tragiczna... I jest więcej dowodów na to że pomiędzy Susie i Sammy'm coś ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), jest ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), kiedy Susie mówiła o Sammy się zająkała "Our... Our music director" ( ͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ ° ). Alice powstała już po tym jak Henry sobie poszedł, "1932" a Henry poszedł około 1930, czyli Henry oglądał kreskówki Joey'ego bo wiedział o istnieniu Alice (Ten obrazek po napisach). I Susie nie chciała pisać o swoich rolach rodzinie, jak można się nie chwalić rolami takimi jak Tańczące kurczaki i gadające krzesła? Ok, już chyba rozumiem o co chodzi Susie. Ok więcej nie dam rady z własnych powodów. Message from Bertrum Piedmont - May 19th, 1940 HEY! BERTIE! A czemu nie Sammy -_-? Ja po prostu chcę nagranie, Sammy nie miał nagrania od rozdziału drugiego! Od prawie dwóch lat! Ale teraz do tematu, więc Joey to kawał hu... nie miłej osoby, zatrudnił Bertruma do zbudowania parku ale NIE! JOEY WIE LEPIEJ! Może to dlatego zbankrutowali? Mimo tego że Bertrum wiedział o co chodzi i znał się na tym Joey i tak swoje, bo on wie lepiej, stan studia w grze to udowadnia... Joey jest osobą która chcę dużo, ale nie chcę robić nic? Nareszcie coś innego niż "Joey jest złym szefem"! Nareszcie! Dobra to było krótkie, no cóż ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach